J.B. Eagle's Channel
List of the Movies # Alex (Shrek) # Sylvester and Tweety the Movie # Alvinladdin # Kung Fu Shark # The Animal Book # Finding Alvin # Toon Age # The Little Hero Girl # Arlo the Red Nose Dinosaur # The Toon Movie # Beauty and the Dragon # The Guardian King # The OhBob BoovPants Movie # Toons (Cars) # Toon Age: The Meltdown # Oh Pan # The Lemur's New Groove # The Black Cauldron (J.B. Eagle Style) # Cartoon Story # Manny the Mammoth # Oh Hood # SpongeBob and the Beanstalk # Toons, Inc. # Elsa White and the Seven Friends # Toon Age: Dawn of the Animals # Madgascar (J.B. Eagle Style) # Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) # Sing (Toon Style) # Cartoon Story 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) # Monster House (Toon Style) # Wreck-It Manny # Alex Claus is Coming to Town # How the Elephant Stole Christmas (1966) # Finding Joy # The Incredibles (Toon Style) # Kevin Stuart and Bob (Dumbo) List of TV Shows Spoofs # Family Guy (J.B. Eagle Style) # The Powerpuff Chipettes # The Sylvester & Tweety Show # Sylvester and Tweety Tales # The Mighty Joy # Mike and Sulley # My Life as a Yellow Emotion # Alvin and Friends # Kung Fu Shark Legends of Awsomeness # All Hail Bugs Bunny # Superman and the Toon Machines # Tree Fu Mantis # The Birds Of Madagascar # Animals Vs Peacocks The Series # Home The Series Adventures Penny and Donkey # Kung Fu Shark The Fins Of Destiny # The Mr Wilde And Lewis Show # Gekko Rivets # Dash Parr And Oh (Winston Steinburger And Sir Dudley Ding Dong) # Alexander (Caillou) # Tim And Vanelope (Charlie And Lola) # The Toons (The Doodlebops) # ToonWinners # The Boss SpongeBob Back in Business # Oh the Builder # OhBob BoovPants # Oh & Friends (Barney & Friends) # Big Toon 6 The Series # Wow Wow Riley Daring # Skidmark (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) # Ratchet (Johnny Test) # Penny & Sylvester: The Series # Jack Frost of Star Command # The Dory Show # Gene And Sherman # Remy And Emile (Uncle Grandpa) # Sherman (Harvey Beaks) # IMargo (ICarly) # Cartoon Junction # Marty (Jimmy Two-Shoes) List of the Upcoming Movies #Sulley and Mike Hear A Who #Toon Age: Continental Drift #Cartoon Story 3 (J.B. Eagle Style) #Despicable Me (Animal Style) #The Angry Toons Movie #Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (J.B. Eagle Style) #Toons University #Frozen (J.B. Eagle Style) #Toons 2 (Cars 2) #Kung Fu Shark 2 #Over The Toon Hedge #Barnyard (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Polar Express (Toon Style) #Toon Age: Collision Course #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (J.B. Eagle Style) #Cartoon Story 4 #Open Season (J.B. Eagle Style) #Rio (J.B. Eagle Style) #Alex 2 (Shrek 2) #GoGostasia #Ratatouille (J.B. Eagle Style) #Wreck-it Manny 2: Manny Breaks The Internet #Rileyrella #Moanahontas #Violetlan #The Guardian King 2: Jack's Pride #The Toon Bully #Gene The Island Toons #Toonz #The Cartoon Movie #Flik (Khumba) #The Ogre in the Hat #Toons 3 (Cars 3) #Jackcules #Elsa (Moana) #Alex the Third #The Rabbit Princess #How To Train Your Feline #Rise of the Animals #Jack Frost of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #ParaSherman #Pinga (Ponyo) #Iridessa and the Buck #The Vikingness and the Boov #Looney Tunes: Back in Action (J.B. Eagle Style) #Despicable Me 2 (Animal Style) #Beauty and the Dragon II: The Enchanted Christmas #Sleeping Beauty (J.B. Eagle Style) #Anna in Wonderland #Toons (Trolls) #Quest for Camelot (Animal Style) #Big Hero 6 (J.B. Eagle Style) #Alex of the North #Tangled (J.B. Eagle Style) #Sherman The Movie #Miraculous: Tales of GoGo Tomago and Hiro Hamada: The Movie #FrankenBolt #Alex: The Movie #Mr. Wilde and Lewis #Up (J.B. Eagle Style) #Fun and Fancy Free (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Powerpuff Chipettes Movie #GoGo Tomago, the Girl Who Became Queen #Hova's Web #Rio 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Boov That Saved Christmas #Blu's Journey #The Enchanted Rose (Animal Style) #The Little Hero Girl 2: Returns to the Sea #The Wild (Justin Bonesteel Style) #O-H #The BoxAnimals #A Toon Tail #Totally Fairies! The Movie #How To Train Your Feline 2 #Alex Forever After #Kung Fu Shark 3 #The Secret Life of Toons #The Little Hero Girl: GoGo's Begining #Norman and the Two Strings #Missing Humpty #Penny (Coraline) #The Nightmare Before Christmas (J.B. Eagle Style) #Alex: The Tale Two Lions #Brave (J.B. Eagle Style) #Boov Little #The Croods (Animal Style) #Star Wars (J.B. Eagle Style) #Home (J.B. Eagle Style) #Coco (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Incredibles 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) #Thundernocchio #Nemo (Bambi) #Space Jam (J.B. Eagle Style) #escape from planet earth (J.B. Eagle style) Gallery alex__shrek__by_animationfan2014-d9mu71n.jpg sylvester_and_tweety__the_movie_by_animationfan2014-d9r7qjq.jpg alvinladdin_by_animationfan2014-d9ucdse.jpg kung_fu_shark_by_animationfan2014-d9w5b53.jpg the_animal_book_by_animationfan2014-d9z5vx7.jpg finding_alvin_by_animationfan2014-da7kf24.jpg toon_age_by_animationfan2014-dahkrye.jpg the_little_hero_girl_by_animationfan2014-dan5pxs.jpg arlo_the_red_nosed_dinosaur_by_animationfan2014-daqt2sv.jpg the_toon_movie_by_animationfan2014-daxssye.jpg beauty_and_the_dragon_by_animationfan2014-db2pkuu.jpg the_guardian_king_by_animationfan2014-db6cc4s.jpg the_ohbob_boovpants_movie_by_animationfan2014-db92yo9.jpg toons_by_animationfan2014-dbbd67y.jpg toon_age__the_meltdown_by_animationfan2014-dbf43zt.jpg oh_pan_by_animationfan2014-dbir8jt.jpg the_lemur_s_new_groove_by_animationfan2014-dbm0nxx.jpg the_black_cauldron_by_animationfan2014-dbp4txq.jpg cartoon_story_by_animationfan2014-dbshdwk.jpg manny_the_mammoth_by_animationfan2014-dbvh3im.jpg oh_hood_by_animationfan2014-dbymyhm.jpg spongebob_and_the_beanstalk_by_animationfan2014-dc1xd6a.jpg toons__inc__by_animationfan2014-dc4leq3.png elsa_white_and_the_seven_friends_by_animationfan2014-dc7r2xb.jpg toon age dawn of the animals by animationfan2014-dcaf0wc.jpg madagascar_by_animationfan2014-dcda8qr.jpg hotel_transylvania_by_animationfan2014-dcg4pyp.jpg sing__toon_style__by_animationfan2014-dciw73h.jpg cartoon_story_2_by_animationfan2014-dclss2b.jpg monster_house_by_animationfan2014-dco9oa9.jpg Dcr14mt-b9dc2647-7a93-4d63-a61f-ea21906c743f.jpg dcti72m-42d8f2f8-22a8-4112-a9da-69eea625fe60.jpg how_the_elephant_stole_christmas_by_animationfan2014_dcuvasr-pre.jpg Finding joy by animationfan2014 dcvzojd-pre.jpg dczogq2-4ee854ab-bcbb-4233-bb00-c1e9523e4f93.jpg Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Channels